


Fading

by Dragonfire13



Series: Wally the Flash or Kid Flash? [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Wally goes to fast, speedforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he stay or should he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.... Why am I writing when I have to write an essay and finish lab questions? Ugh!

_Run..... Faster!_   Was all Wally could think as he moved his body forcing it to hit speeds he only dreamed no. Use to dream of going. He ignored the voice asking why couldn't he have gone this fast all those years ago as he ran around the world leaving a trench in his wake. Something in him was screaming  _SLOW DOWN!_ But he ignored it and pushed himself to go even faster as he slammed his fist into Brainiac/Luthor more metal fell away as he was off again running around the world a inhuman roar coming to life in his throat, but never coming out as he slide to a stop and stared at Brainiac/Luthor feeling not emotion except for rage that filled his lungs and tore into his mind.

He ignored the crackle of energy waving around him as he pinned Brainiac/Luthor down and started vibrating even more. His hands went through metal, skin, muscle, and bone as he tore wires, chips, metal, and some other things that shouldn't be in the human body out throwing them to the side destroying them. He didn't notice the screams of pain as he kept at it only knowing that even if these people weren't the home he longed for they were still home and he had to protect them. Moments passed before he felt energy starting to leave Luthor and felt himself grabbing onto it absorbing it into his body, he couldn't help but feel as if he had felt the energy somewhere before.

A small explosion went around them, before he stood up vibrating even faster, yet it felt as if he wasn't even using his powers. Then he felt it. The feeling he hasn't felt since that day in the North Pole, he turned to his teammates and felt himself stumble forwards. Looking up he met there eyes before saying "I feel kinda... Funny." before feeling hisbody slowly start to fade. Panic set in rather quickly taking up his every thought and the word  _RUN_  screeched into his mind as his body went into fight or flight mode, choosing flight. 

His feet pounding were the only sound, no smells reached him as he went, no air filled his lungs. There was no need for it, no color besides white and his suit, his wounds didn't ache, nor did anything else. White, so much white! It reminded him of the Pole, he could hear something now a name? "Flash!"  _Flash?_ Is that his name? It didn't sound right, no that couldn't be it. More white then he saw it a figure in the white on his knees screaming "WALLY!" into the sky as someone dropped besides him hugging him. The image or was it a memory? He wasn't sure, but the name Wally sounded right.

That man, that man needed him! His Little Bird needed him, how could he leave Dick? Wally felt his feet starting to move faster as a goal appeared in his mind, and he thought _Dick i'm coming!_ Suddenly he felt something grab his arm and a woman's voice yell "Flash!" That voice. He knew that voice! It was Shayera, he needed to tell her he had to go. His Little Bird needed him! "Shayera, it's so beautiful here." Wally said his voice coming out like an echo as he felt himself slowly but surely moving towards his bird. He felt himself starting to be pulled and spoke saying "There's a force, a speed force and it's calling me home."  _Home._ It sounded nice, in his small apartment with Dick curled up on there couch with there german shepherd husky mix named Brucely sleeping on the floor. "I have to go now."

"No! Wally, take my hand!" He heard Shayera yelled as she grabbed onto him, before he could move.  _No! No, I want to go home!_ Wally screamed inside as he could see Dick, his blue eyes steel cold behind his Nightwing mask. No sign of the loving, happy filled eyes that he use to gaze at for hours (to him) seconds for Dick. He felt himself starting to pull Shayera in and thought  _Let go! You shouldn't come with me! It's not right for you to feel what I have to feel every day!_ "I'm here to Wally!" A male voice said and he thought  _John?_ before he heard Clark saying "We're all here."

"You gotta come back to us!" John yelled. Wally felt tears in his eyes as he knew that the right thing to do was to stop fighting them and let them pull him back. His heart though. It screeched for him to pull them with  _him_ force them to either let go or come along with him. Dick needed him after all. Allowing a tear to slide down and a soft "I'm sorry." he stopped fighting and felt himself slowly be pulled out till he was kneeling on the ground Shayera's arms wrapped around him. "I can never go that fast again." was the first thing he said before speaking the whole truth saying "If I do, I don't think i'm coming back." 

He ignored the way Shayera hugged him tightly as he pushed up the mind blocks M'gann had given and shown him how to so long ago. His heart and mind ached for the other world while he already knew that if he ever had to choose again, he would leave without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay essay time.... Or.... maybe i'll write something else... yeah...
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Also anyone else that may be doing the Young Justice Appreciation Month in December?  
> Here's a link if you don't know what it is! youngjusticeam.tumblr.com  
> And one to the prompt for writing page: youngjusticeam.tumblr.com/prompts


End file.
